


Cielo di carta

by boll11



Series: Cielo di carta [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finita la guerra, Severus ha perduto se stesso. L'unica possibilità è risolvere il ricordo che lo tormenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Scritta nel lontano 2007 per il compleanno di Nykyo

**Cielo di carta**

La parte che si riprende è il capitolo XII del Fu mattia Pascal, di Pirandello:  
 _"Ora senta un po, che bizzarria mi viene in mente! Se, nel momento culminante, proprio quando la marionetta che rappresenta Oreste è per vendicare la morte del padre sopra Egisto e la madre, si facesse uno strappo nel cielo di carta del teatrino, che avverrebbe? Dica lei._  
      _\- Non saprei, - risposi, stringendomi ne le spalle._  
 _\- Ma è facilissimo, signor Meis! Oreste rimarrebbe terribilmente sconcertato da quel buco nel cielo._  
 _\- E perché?_  
 _\- Mi lasci dire. Oreste sentirebbe ancora gl'impulsi della vendetta, vorrebbe seguirli con smaniosa passione, ma gli occhi, sul punto, gli andrebbero lì a quello strappo, donde ora ogni sorta di mali influssi penetrerebbero nella scena, e si sentirebbe cader le braccia. Oreste, insomma, diventerebbe Amleto. Tutta la differenza, signor Meis, fra la tragedia antica e la moderna consiste in ciò, creda pure: in un buco nel cielo di carta._  
 _E se ne andò, ciabattando."_

 

_Quello che io dico e quello che tu senti non sono sempre la stessa cosa.(Anonimo)_

_Una distanza materiale non potrà mai separarci davvero dagli amici. Se anche solo desideri essere accanto a qualcuno che ami, ci sei già. (Richard Bach)_

_Non dispiacerti di ciò che non hai potuto fare, rammaricati solo di quando potevi e non hai voluto. (Mao Tse-tung)_

_Il paradiso è là, dietro quella porta, ma ho perso la chiave. Forse ho solo dimenticato dove l'ho messa.(Kahlil Gibran)_

**Qui (1)**

Ci sono momenti in cui basta un dettaglio per rivivere interi fotogrammi di passato.  
Il più delle volte sono talmente insignificanti che spesso mi chiedo se il mio cervello sia davvero selettivo e rigoroso come mi piace pensare.  
Alzo il viso tirato e serio verso l’immagine di Albus appesa sul caminetto.  
Quello sorride, come al solito.  
“Tutto bene, Severus?”  
Sa che niente va bene.   
Glielo leggo in quegli occhi divertiti che smentiscono la piega dritta della bocca.  
Sebbene sia solo un polveroso ritratto scovato tra le cianfrusaglie che il vecchio amava serbare, conserva tanto del carattere del preside che non ho potuto far altro che appropriarmene.  
Albus mi manca, il più delle volte.  
E mi mancano le piccole cose che ricordo di lui.  
Anche quelle che sempre mi facevano innervosire.  
Come quella finta serietà, quella studiata espressione contrita che nascondeva sempre un intimo divertimento, più che altro per le mie ansie e le mie preoccupazioni su ogni cosa.  
Se qualcosa sfuggiva al mio controllo, se non avevo possibilità di imbrigliarla con la mia logica, annaspavo, anche se non lo davo a vedere.  
Mai mostrare le proprie debolezze.  
Ma il vecchio sapeva, sempre.  
E bastava quell’espressione a farmi sentire un idiota.  
Come adesso.  
“Non dovevo darti così tanto di me”, gli rispondo senza acredine e senza amore, voltandogli le spalle e continuando a far la valigia alla mia solita maniera.  
In modo meticoloso e attento, senza l’uso della bacchetta, che rimane inerte sul comodino.  
Far queste piccole cose senza magia mi rilassa.  
Mi distende la mente e riordina anche quella.  
Mentre sistemo pantaloni e camicie, ripiego anche pensieri indesiderati, immagini, ricordi.  
Lasciatemi in pace, almeno per il breve spazio di un addio.  
“Dove stai andando Severus?”, mi chiede Albus.  
Gli do ancora le spalle, ma avverto l’ilarità repressa nel tono quieto, troppo quieto, della sua voce.  
Dove sto andando?  
Ah, Albus.  
Tu sai che sono un pessimo insegnante.  
Ora che Voldemort è solo un nome che si sussurra per spaventare i monelli, che si racconta come una leggenda di bocca in bocca, colorendo gesti e eventi, non ho più nulla da fare qui.  
Troppo ho sostato in questa lunghissima estate smorta, cercando di trovare l’impulso per continuare a vivere, ora che anche il motivo che mi spingeva a tirare avanti è svanito come quel pazzo.  
Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per te, vecchio.  
Troppo.  
Ora che la parte dell’infame e della spia non serve più, ora che tutti desiderano riprendere in mano le loro vite e farne qualcosa di costruttivo, invece che di distruttivo, io sono inutile.  
Non so costruire, io.  
Io sono nato per la guerra, non per la pace.  
Dovevo finire con lei.  
Sarebbe stato giusto e pietoso.  
Invece non è stato così.  
Sono vivo, almeno credo.  
Vivo e inesorabilmente solo.  
Tanto da conversare con un dipinto.  
“Via”, rispondo con voce ferma. “Anch’io debbo inventarmi una vita e quella del professore non è mai stata quella giusta Albus, lo sai.”  
Finisco di impacchettare le mie poche cose e tento, senza successo, di non fissare lo sguardo sull’oggetto che mi ha smosso una lieve malinconia.  
Una sottile, inopportuna irritazione.  
Ancora adesso, dopo tutti questi anni, mi fa lo stesso effetto.  
Rimestare le acque stagnanti della mia coscienza non è bene.  
Appena sotto la superficie placida ci sono mostri pronti a straziarmi.  
A torturarmi.  
A spingermi il cervello talmente lontano da far fatica a riprenderlo.  
Ed è l’unica cosa che mi resta.  
Perderlo non mi sembra un grande affare.  
Con un gesto deciso afferro quella storta con malagrazia e la spingo a fondo tra i miei abiti ordinati.  
La seppellisco con furia tra le mie cose.  
Brutto oggetto di vetro spesso.  
Inutile anche per l’uso cui è stata creata.  
La borsa con i miei strumenti è già in terra.  
Strumenti professionali avvolti con cura in un incantesimo protettivo.  
Cristalli fragili, non come questo che resiste da tempo ai miei movimenti intenzionalmente violenti.  
Ma non riesco a separarmene, sebbene odi anche solo la sua vista.  
E’ un regalo di Sirius.  
L’ultimo, prima che la nostra insensata relazione si consumasse senza che muovessimo un dito per difenderla.  
Non ne valeva la pena.  
Eravamo ai due lati della barricata.  
Cocciuti e caparbi.  
Entrambi.  
Chiudo la borsa con uno scatto secco e raddrizzo spalle e schiena, deciso a voltar le spalle al mio scomodo interlocutore.  
“Ma via dove, Severus? E cosa ne vuoi fare della tua vita?”, chiede il dipinto con voce falsamente preoccupata.  
Non lo so, Albus.  
So solo che qui non posso fermarmi, per quanto Minerva mi abbia pregato di restare.  
Dopo la fine della guerra il bisogno di rivedere Hogwarts e la tua tomba non mi ha permesso di ragionare.  
Anche il bisogno di far parte di una vita normale mi ha spinto ad accettare di ritornare qui.  
Ma non funziona così.  
Il mio labile desiderio da solo non basta.  
Loro hanno costruito le loro vite e Severus Snape non ne fa parte.  
Punto.  
Nessuno si sognerebbe di condividere con me aspri dolori o quiete speranze.  
Sono sentimenti che mi sono estranei da troppo tempo.  
Addormentati, sepolti in acque torbide.  
“Albus”, rispondo seccato senza guardarlo, “anche da morto devi seccarmi con le tue stupide domande?”  
Finalmente mi volto a guardarlo, mentre mi isso la sacca in spalla.  
“Deciderò poi cosa fare. C’è tempo. Tutta una vita”.  
Mi chino a raccogliere anche la sacca degli strumenti e quando mi rialzo Minerva è sulla porta.  
Mi guarda con un’espressione delle sue.  
Buona donna, datti pace.  
Sempre così diceva papà a mia madre.  
Datti pace, non preoccuparti.  
Non ne vale la pena, giuro.  
Se sono sopravvissuto alla morte di Sirius, a quella del vecchio e ad altro ancora, posso sopravvivere anche a questo.  
Devo solo star lontano da ogni stupido, inutile ricordo.  
“Minerva”, dico solo, accennando un movimento col capo.  
“Allora sei proprio deciso, Severus…”, dice la donna con voce secca.  
Accenno un sì con la testa.  
Lei non dice altro.  
Sa che non l’ascolterei.  
E’ ancora la voce del vecchio a bloccarmi.  
Questa volta ha quel tono che non ammette repliche.  
Glaciale e sicuro.  
Il tono del mago potente.  
“Così fuggi, vero?”, dice.  
Non replico, non faccio una piega.  
Pensasse ciò che vuole, non me ne frega nulla.  
Sono stanco di te vecchio, di te e dei tuoi discorsi.  
Non ho più voglia di parlare.  
M’incammino verso l’uscita a passo uniforme.  
La mia espressione non deve essere rassicurante visto che Minerva sussulta e si fa di lato per lasciarmi spazio.  
“Quando la smetterai di piangerti addosso, Severus?”, mi dice quello quieto. “Questo tuo atteggiamento ti rende cieco a ogni rapporto. Tu sei l’artefice della tua solitudine.”  
Attraverso la porta quasi senza ascoltarlo, ma ci sono parole che continuano a pungere, nonostante ci si senta tanto vuoti:  
“Non vorresti provare a cambiare le cose? Non lo vorresti ancora, uno come Sirius?”  
Non si può rispondere a domande come queste; e Albus, dannato quadro dozzinale, lo sa benissimo.  
Mi chiudo la porta dietro le spalle e spengo la sua voce.  
Basta.

**Altrove (I)**

L’uomo dietro il velo non ha coscienza di sé.  
C’è un nulla uniforme e ovattato ad avvolgerlo.  
Siede da tempo immemore e attende che quel nulla lo assorbi.  
Ma niente avviene.  
In fondo non ha bisogno che qualcosa spezzi questa monotonia.  
Gli basta osservarsi le mani.  
Larghe, dalle lunghe dita, forse un po’ troppo magre.  
Può scorgere una lieve cicatrice, tra il medio e l’anulare, formare una virgola a lambire la nocca.  
Non ha ricordi su cosa l’ha procurata e non ne cerca.  
Le unghie sono spezzate in vari punti.  
Potrebbe avere trent’ anni, forse anche di più.  
Di quegli anni non ha memoria.

Ci sono stati momenti in cui ha provato a parlare, solo per la sottile curiosità di spezzare quel silenzio.  
Voce roca, come arrugginita.  
Senza eco.  
Inutile.  
Non l’ha più fatto.  
Non aveva nulla da dirsi.

Quindi gli basta osservare ciò che può vedere.  
Ha gambe magre, poca carne a rivestire l’osso.  
Rifulgono troppo bianche in quel chiarore.  
Peli scuri ricoprono cosce e polpacci.  
Non troppi, nemmeno pochi.  
Ha caviglie sottili e piedi grandi e la strana capacità di separare le dita due a due.  
Il sesso rimane inerte.  
Non ha nessuna pulsione.  
Giace abbandonato contro la coscia sinistra, inutile propaggine.  
E’ l’unica cosa del suo corpo che non serva assolutamente a nulla.  
Con le mani può afferrarsi i capelli arruffati, lunghi e neri; può tastare la pelle e intenderne lo spessore.  
Con i piedi può fare alcuni passi, sebbene sia inutile visto che in quel posto non c’è luogo dove andare.  
Con gli occhi può guardarsi e con il naso avvertire il lieve sentore della sua pelle.  
Non che abbia un particolare profumo, ma qualcosa percepisce.  
Note appena accennate a cui non riesce ad associare altro che l’idea vaga di un odore.  
Con la bocca e i denti ha assaporato la consistenza della sua carne.  
Con le orecchie ha conosciuto il suono della sua voce.  
Il suo didietro serve a sedersi.  
Ma quel coso ridicolo tra le cosce non ha alcuna funzione.  
Quindi lo scarta quasi subito dalle sue ispezioni infinite.  
Se esistesse il tempo, come intuisce doveva esserci in un altro quando, troverebbe tutto il suo daffare privo di scopo.  
Ma non esiste altro che il suo corpo e questo niente.

Ma a volte, sullo schermo bianco di quel nulla, guizzano immagini cui dà un’occhiata distratta.  
Qualcosa smuovono.  
Ombre di ricordi e nostalgia.  
Ma sono troppo veloci, troppo effimere e compaiono per il tempo di un breve battito di ciglia.  
Sono cose cui è difficile credere.  
Sembrano fantasmi, illusioni ingannevoli del suo apparato visivo.  
Per cui le ignora e torna ad occuparsi di sé.  
Accucciato nel centro esatto del niente.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Qui (II)**  
  
Albus è tornato.  
Sono bastati due mesi ed è di nuovo con me a ciarlare di continuo su cose a cui non do attenzione.  
Io vivo la mia vita senza badare a lui che ho lasciato poggiato a terra, vicino alle mie valige.  
Ho tirato fuori il minimo indispensabile.  
Non ho una vita mondana per cui serva più di una maglietta e un paio di mutande.

Le mie giornate scorrono come devono.  
Tutte uguali.  
Mi sveglio la mattina verso le dieci.  
E’ la prima cosa che ho cambiato.  
Svegliarsi all’alba non ha più senso.  
Non ho urgenza di preparare una lezione o un distillato.  
Rimango a letto fin verso le undici e trenta, semplicemente per dirmi che posso farlo.  
Guardo il soffitto e conto le crepe che disegnano gli angoli di questa stanza quadrata.  
23 nell’angolo nord est.  
10 in quello nord ovest.  
17 in quello sud ovest.  
Appena tre in quello sud est, ma è quello meno illuminato e la mia vista è sì buona, ma non eccezionale.  
Il conteggio varia poiché ne scopro di nuove.  
A volte ne perdo una e devo ricontarle. Allora la fronte si copre di sudore freddo e il respiro accelera.  
Spalanco gli occhi e sforzo la vista, stringendo le labbra tra i denti.  
Quando le ritrovo ho di nuovo fiato e autocontrollo.  
Da due giorni, però è rimasto lo stesso.  
Sono passato quindi all’ispezione delle pareti, dopo un rapido controllo delle crepe.  
La carta da parati, vecchia e pacchiana, si sta scollando in alcuni punti.  
Sono quelli che osservo, ora.

Dopo mi alzo e vado in bagno.  
Mi spoglio completamente e lavo gli indumenti con un pezzo di sapone.  
Mentre sfrego maglietta e mutande, non stacco gli occhi dallo specchio.  
Cerco nel mio viso segni di cambiamento.  
Le occhiaie si allungano e il colorito del viso perde luminosità ogni giorno di più.  
Riesco a sorridere allora, per smettere subito.  
Quell’uomo che sorride nello specchio mi sembra troppo vivo.  
Quando ho finito di strofinare con impegno, stendo gli indumenti nel esatto punto da cui prelevo quelli di ricambio.  
Sulle sbarre della doccia.  
Spesso quelli di ricambio sono ancora umidi.  
Quindi ogni giorno strizzo gli indumenti sempre di più, cavando fuori anche la minima stilla d’acqua.  
Tutto questo mi prende un’ora e mezza.  
Mi sciacquo velocemente le ascelle.  
Due minuti.  
Detergo il resto, spruzzando acqua sul pavimento.  
Un minuto.  
Mi asciugo con uno dei tanti asciugamani prelevati dalla riserva di mia madre.  
Credo ce ne siano centinaia, tutti stipati in un grande armadio in camera da letto.   
Tutti bianchi.  
L’asciugamano lo getto in un angolo della stanza, sopra il cumulo di quelli già usati.  
Dovrebbero essere esattamente 22.  
Quando raggiungeranno il centinaio, li porterò alla lavanderia automatica.  
Ma ci vuole ancora tempo.  
Da piccolo ogni tanto le osservavo quelle macchine da dietro il vetro sporco.  
E osservavo donne e uomini compiere quei gesti.  
Il gettone, il sapone e l’attesa, riviste e giornali alla mano.  
Ho voluto provare anche io.

Mi rivesto e scendo in salone.  
Bevo un caffè e aspetto che arrivino le tre per uscire a comprare qualcosa.  
In questo periodo di tempo, quello più duro, la mia mente disseziona ricordi.  
Li fa a pezzi, meticolosa, uno dopo l’altro.  
Li sviscera, li studia, li analizza.  
Li ricompone.  
Certi svaniscono, altri si rafforzano.   
Solo quelli di Sirius sono esenti da questo febbrile lavorio, perché attorno vi è il più poderoso muro mai innalzato a memoria d’uomo, un muro cui ancora lavoro.  
E nonostante tutto sono ancora quelli più potenti, quelli cui basta un frammento d’immagine per riacquistare vitalità, memoria, dolore e un’insistente nostalgia.

Alle tre mi vesto.  
Gli abiti sono riposti sulla spalliera della poltrona.  
Non ho che da girarmi e coglierli.  
Impiego cinque minuti ad indossarli.  
Per le scarpe ancor meno.  
Sono mocassini senza lacci.  
Afferro il cappotto appeso ad un gancio alla porta d’ingresso ed esco.  
Devo fare 1528 passi per raggiungere il supermarket dove compro ciò di cui ho bisogno.  
Di solito, carne e verdura.  
Sono cose veloci da preparare, che mi rubano una mezz’ora.  
Mi faccio servire sempre dallo stesso ragazzo, al reparto carne.  
Ci sono poche persone a quell’ora.  
Prendo dalla macchinetta più numeri.  
Rispondo solo quando è lui a dover servire.  
E’ l’unico che non sorride mostrando tutti i denti.  
E’ sempre serio ed è veloce e preciso.  
Non mi fa parlare, ormai, ma taglia sempre lo stesso pezzo di carne.  
Lo avvolge in carta oleata e batte veloce il prezzo.  
Mi tende pacchetto e scontrino senza un’espressione ed io senza un’espressione, li prendo e vado via.  
Afferro un cespo di lattuga e mi avvicino alla cassa.  
Ce ne sono dieci ed io vado sempre alla numero sei.

Sono a casa dopo un’ora circa.  
Mi spoglio e ripongo con cura gli abiti sulla spalliera della poltrona.  
Do un’occhiata distratta all’orologio.  
Se sulla mia tabella di marcia c’è un ritardo di oltre dieci minuti, ripercorro con la mente ogni movimento della giornata per cogliere la falla.  
Trovata, la tengo a mente e il giorno dopo è sicuro che tutto tornerà nella norma.  
Quando sono le quattro e mezza ho riposto le cose in cucina e posso rilassarmi in poltrona.  
Attendo così le sei.  
Seduto.  
Sfogliando riviste, leggendo un libro.  
Allineo i giornali in ordine di numero.  
L’ultimo è di dieci anni fa.  
Riviste di papà, probabilmente.  
Trovate in quello che è ora il mio studio, ammonticchiate in pile disomogenee e ingiallite dal tempo e dall’umidità.  
Non mandano un buon odore per i più, penso.  
A me però piace, perché mi ricorda che tutto, prima o poi, ha una fine.  
Sono tutte riviste babbane.  
Ho provato a leggere la Gazzetta del Profeta, ma quando lo faccio mi tremano le mani al punto che le parole perdono di significato.  
Non voglio più riprovarci.  
E’ come se mi mancasse la terra sotto i piedi ed io ho bisogno di superficie solida.  
Faccio sempre più fatica a controllarmi.  
Leggere cose di cui non capisco nulla mi rilassa.  
Svuoto la mente fino alle sei.  
Poi in quarantacinque minuti cucino e mangio quello che ho comprato.  
In piedi.  
Sedermi ad una tavola vuota non mi piace più.  
Il silenzio mi inghiotte e mi spaventa.  
Fisso lo sguardo al frigorifero abbandonato.  
L’ho spento perché odiavo il suo ronzio.

Quando sono le sei e mezza, recupero la bacchetta riposta su una mensola sopra il camino e scendo nel mio laboratorio.  
Non vorrei, ma mi servono i soldi e questo è l’unico lavoro che so fare bene.  
Creo pozioni e distillati ed elisir per chi me li richiede.  
Chiunque sia.  
Una volta ogni quindici giorni vado a Diagon Alley e nella vicina Nocturne Alley e li consegno.  
Il tempo di ritirare il compenso, di prendere altre ordinazioni e di fare le mie scorte d’ingredienti e fuggo via.  
Non amo più stare tra i maghi, non amo sentire i loro discorsi.  
Ogni volta che devo tornarci, ho bisogno di sostare in piedi di fronte alla porta per almeno mezz’ora a ripetermi che va tutto bene.  
Ad occhi chiusi, col tremore che mi scuote la voce.  
Mi odio in quei momenti.   
Per questo prendo ordinazioni solo ogni quindici giorni.  
Di più non credo che reggerei.  
Oltretutto devo togliere tempo al conteggio di crepe e strappi.  
Non è una buona cosa.

Rimango in laboratorio fino alla mezzanotte, senza fermarmi.  
Senza prendere una pausa.  
Quando una pozione deve bollire per parecchio tempo, ne preparo un’altra in contemporanea.  
Di solito calcolo bene i tempi e riesco così a non accavallare nessun procedimento.  
Se non posso occupo i momenti morti con la creazione di una pozione qualsiasi che non rientra nei miei ordini, solo per non rimanere inoperoso.  
Poi la butto.  
Guardo il liquido fluire in terra e lo trovo appagante.  
A mezzanotte lascio il laboratorio perfettamente pulito e mi reco in bagno.  
La mia seconda abluzione è interamente dedicata ai capelli.  
Faccio sei shampoo e questo mi prende un’ora, chinato sul lavandino senza alzare mai il viso allo specchio.  
In quell’ora non mi piace guardarmi.  
In quell’ora sono stufo del mio viso, della mia giornata, della mia vita.  
Mi asciugo energicamente con un asciugamano pulito e lo getto sul mucchio.  
Ventitré.  
Rimango in ascolto del corpo sperando dia segni di cedimento, ma sembra sempre troppo energico nonostante il regime cui lo sottopongo.  
Mi trascino a letto che è l’una e mezza e rimango sdraiato immobile ad aspettare che il sonno mi colga.  
Di solito succede dopo una mezz’ora.  
In quella mezz’ora mi capita di piangere.  
Sono lacrime fredde e stentate, senza suono e senza sapore.  
Non ho la forza di fermarle.  
Prima o poi lo fanno da sole.

Da che è arrivato Albus il mio sonno è disturbato da un ricordo.  
Un ricordo che non ne vuole sapere di sfumare.

**Altrove (II)**

L’uomo ha smesso improvvisamente di osservarsi medio e anulare della mano destra, quella dove c’è la strana cicatrice, perché con la coda dell’occhio ha scorto quelle immagini riprendere vita.  
Questa volta non sono barlumi e non può chiamarle inganno.  
Questa volta sostano tanto da dargli la curiosità di osservarle.  
Non che comunque abbia molto altro da guardare.  
Il suo corpo lo conosce a menadito.

Sono immagini senza suono.   
C’è un giovane uomo poco avvenente che passeggia nervosamente in quella che pare un’aula.   
Ci sono banchi allineati ovunque.  
Al vederlo qualcosa gli si smuove dentro, come fosse sul punto di pronunciarne il nome, e le labbra gli si piegano nell’ombra di un sorriso nostalgico.  
E’ un attimo.  
Una scheggia minuscola di tempo.  
Un’idea abortita e sepolta prima che si possa definire tale.

L’aula è deserta, a parte lui.  
Ha uno strano modo di camminare.  
Gli sembra l’incedere di un uomo e non di un ragazzo.  
Marcia spedito, mani allacciate dietro la schiena, tra le file di banchi.  
Ogni tanto sbuffa.  
Lo nota da come gli si gonfiano le guance.

La porta si spalanca interrompendo quell'immagine monotona e vagamente inquietante, mostrando un altro ragazzo.  
E' bello, può capirlo anche lui.  
Ha movenze e atteggiamenti che catturano lo sguardo.  
Entra nella stanza con la sfrontata sicurezza di chi è consapevole del proprio potere.  
L'altro lo guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia e muove le labbra in quello che sembra un rimprovero.  
Il ragazzo pare divertito dalla reazione: sul viso giovane gli si disegna un ghigno che marca le fossette sulle guance.

L'uomo dietro al velo torna ad occuparsi di sè.  
Non sembra interessante quel muto colloquio.  
Volge lo sguardo all'articolazione del ginocchio sinistro.  
Sul lato esterno nota una voglia color miele.  
Ne segue il contorno con la punta dell'indice, mentre le immagini si susseguono intorno a lui.  
Mentre traccia il suo percorso circolare il ragazzo bello mostra esultante all'altro un brutto oggetto di vetro verde chiaro.  
L'indice scende seguendo la linea del polpaccio, collegando piccoli nei in una linea spezzata giù fino al malleolo, dove un'altra cicatrice quasi invisibile lo taglia in due.

Con la coda dell'occhio l'uomo nota che ora i due stanno litigando.  
Il ragazzo bello non sorride più.   
Peccato.  
Ha afferrato l'altro per il davanti della toga ed ha avvicinato il viso tanto da alitargli le parole addosso.  
L'uomo dietro al Velo interrompe la sua ispezione per osservare il volto serio del ragazzo con quel naso gigantesco, quasi impassibile se non fosse per il serrarsi della mascella.  
Gli sembra ancora di captare quella sensazione di familiarità.  
Lo sguardo si fissa sulle labbra sottili, vagamente sofferenti.  
E d'improvviso l'uomo è certo di conoscerne già il sapore.  
Non sa da dove venga questa consapevolezza, ma è talmente cristallina da non poterne dubitare.  
Poi il suo cuore accelera i battiti, tanto da fargli schiudere le labbra in un sospiro atono.  
La mano che ha serrato quelle vesti nere è la sua.

Tende le braccia come a poter afferrare quei due, ed ecco che torna tutto bianco.  
Nella retina rimane impressa la forma inequivocabile della cicatrice.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

**Qui (III)**

“Basta Albus. Sono stanco. Sta andando tutto storto. Non so per quanto ancora la mia mente riuscirà a sopportare tutto questo”.  
Guardo la tela e mi riscopro a pensare che Albus ci ha impiegato solo poche settimane a fare quello in cui io non sono riuscito per mesi.  
Mi sto disfacendo.  
Totalmente.  
Far finta che non esista non funziona.  
La sua voce quieta penetra le barriere che ho imposto al mio udito.  
La mia mente ascolta, incamera e si arrovella.  
E langue.  
“Ti sei deciso a fermarti finalmente”, dice Albus ammiccando.  
Avrei voglia di armarmi di coltello e di ucciderlo per la seconda volta.  
Mi limito ad afferrare con forza i bordi della tela e a posizionare il dipinto sopra la mensola del caminetto con tanta violenza da far cadere a terra la cornice con la foto dei miei genitori, che si infrange sul pavimento con un suono chiaro, quasi stridulo.  
Anche la mia bacchetta rotola giù.  
Sento il suo tintinnio smorzarsi dopo lunghi attimi.  
Fisso il retro della tela con un sorriso bieco che mi curva appena le labbra.  
“Non assillarmi Albus. Voglio solo che mi lasci in pace. Devo ridurti in pezzi? E’ questo che vuoi, stupido pezzo di tela colorata?” bisbiglio minaccioso col cuore che mi pompa in gola.  
Non ho voglia di guardarlo in viso, di sorbirmi le sue occhiate di rimprovero e i suoi sorrisetti paterni.   
Ma devo ascoltare, devo sapere, mi deve spiegare, quindi aspetto che replichi.  
So che lo farà.  
Non ho che da aspettare,  
Appoggio la fronte sulla pietra fredda della mensola e stringo tra le dita i bordi di marmo.  
“Non fare il bambino, Severus e voltami”, dice quello con voce irridente. “Se vuoi che continui devo guardarti negli occhi”.  
Attendo che il cuore smetta di martellarmi le tempie sperando che Albus non mi costringa a guardarlo in viso.  
So di comportarmi da codardo, ma non riesco a farne a meno.  
Ascoltarlo è come accettare di perdere definitivamente la ragione.  
Ma quel maledetto giorno rincorre i miei sogni notturni ed esige che io lo ripercorra intero.  
Perché?  
Non basta che già viverlo una prima volta mi abbia devastato la vita?  
Sirius non mi amava, eppure so che se fosse possibile lo rivorrei uguale perché così gli ho voluto bene.  
Perché così lo amo ancora.  
Inutile nascondermi il viso con le mani.  
L’idea di Sirius mi filtra tra le dita come un’immagine troppo cruda cui però non si può far a meno di fissare lo sguardo.  
Sirius è la mia malattia.  
E non perché fosse il ragazzo più bello che avessi mai conosciuto.  
Era vitalità pura compressa a forza in un corpo troppo limitato.  
Per questo è sopravvissuto ad Azkaban.  
Era come svuotare il mare con un cucchiaio.  
Per quanto abbiano cercato di sfinirlo, per quanto lo abbiano vessato in ogni modo, era semplicemente troppo vivo per cedere.  
Per questo lo amerò sempre.  
Era tutto quello che io non sono.  
Era la mia voglia di esistere.  
Quindi anche solo l’idea che Sirius possa essere di nuovo prigioniero, mi tormenta come un tarlo.  
Lo preferisco morto, per quanto possa sembrare strano.  
Lo trovo meno doloroso.  
Almeno posso lasciarmi morire anche io.  
“Albus”, dico duro fissando le trame grezze della tela. “Non hai bisogno di guardarmi per parlare. Lo stai facendo da che sei qui. E non mi sembra che la mia indifferenza ti abbia fatto desistere”.  
Tiro un sospiro pesante e mi stacco dal caminetto di qualche passo, fino a sentire la superficie morbida della poltrona premere sui polpacci.  
Mi ci lascio cadere stancamente.  
“E adesso parla una buona volta”, gli intimo sfinito.  
Lo sguardo cade sulla pendola.  
E’ tardi.  
Tra poco devo andare a Diagon Alley per le consegne.  
L’agitazione mi sale al solo pensiero.  
Serro gli occhi ed impedisco alla mia voce di farsi isterica.  
“Avanti vecchio. Facciamola finita”.  
Lo sento sospirare.  
Dietro le palpebre si forma l’intricato disegno del soffitto della mia stanza a sedare scompiglio e timori quando lui prende a parlare.  
“Sirius non è morto”, esordisce serio, la voce ovattata ed io mi riscopro a muovere le labbra come in preghiera.  
Non sono parole, non è supplica, non è speranza.  
E’ una paura accecante.  
E’ la terra che mi frana tra i piedi.  
“E’ intrappolato nel nulla”, continua il preside con voce monocorde.  
Poi si interrompe ancora, come a cercare le parole giuste.  
“Forse è meglio che ti spieghi cos’è quell’arco”, bisbiglia Albus quasi rivolto a se stesso ed io sento la paura crescere, ampliarmi il petto, premere contro i denti, muovere la lingua in lente deglutizioni.  
“Parecchio tempo fa il mondo magico decise di abolire la pena di morte, cosa che rese scontenti molti. Nacque così l’Arco di pietra, a prova di evasione: un modo meno drastico ma comunque efficace di liberarsi dei prigionieri scomodi. Li si faceva sparire nel nulla, per sempre”.  
Sento la voce di Albus spegnersi improvvisa e sussulto di conseguenza.  
Si aspetta forse che io dica qualcosa?  
L’orrore del suo racconto mi fa rabbrividire. Non riesco ad immaginare Sirius sperduto nel nulla. Vivo, ma impossibilitato a vivere.  
La rabbia mi accende le viscere.  
Apro e chiudo i pugni senza riuscire a trovare la voce. Lo fa Albus prima di me.  
“Sirius è vivo e forse può essere tirato fuori”, dice quella voce quieta e la mia rabbia prende il suono di una risata secca, quasi un singhiozzo spezzato, di cui mi vergogno.  
“Il tuo tempismo è sempre stato proverbiale”, gli dico beffardo.  
“Sono solo un’immagine e queste informazioni le ho apprese che è poco”, mi risponde il vecchio tranquillamente.  
Rido ancora serrando le mani sui braccioli.  
Non ci credo. Non posso crederci. Albus sapeva da sempre, lo so.  
“Non mentire”, esplodo alzandomi con impeto e afferrando la tela.  
Volto il quadro e fisso il viso serio del preside.  
“Non mentire”, gli ripeto. “Tu lo sapevi, ma non hai voluto dirmi nulla per non distogliermi dal mio compito.” L’improvviso scatto mi ha privato di forze. Mollo la cornice e quella si inclina poggiandosi alla parete con un colpo sordo.  
Distolgo gli occhi disgustato e mi ritrovo ad osservare le lancette della pendola. Quella dei secondi si muove con un suono ossessivo, ritmico, ricordandomi i miei doveri.  
Dieci minuti.  
Il tempo si diverte a rincorrermi, a spaventarmi.  
Sento la fronte ricoprirsi di sudore.  
“Sirius è morto”, mi ripeto per scacciare dalla mente l’immagine di lui sospesa nel vuoto.  
“Sirius è morto”, ripeto anche ad Albus, stringendomi le braccia al petto, cercando di fermare il tremore che mi ha colto.  
Quello scuote la testa.  
“No”, dice sicuro.  
Già non lo guardo più.  
Mi avvicino alla porta che conduce al laboratorio senza prestargli più attenzione e la spalanco con un ampio gesto del braccio, osservando le scale che si perdono nel buio.  
“Hanno fatto un buon lavoro con quell’Arco, Severus. Pensavano di aver trovato la prigione perfetta. Ma c’è sempre un modo per uscir fuori da un posto, se c’è un modo per entrarci. Affronta quello che ti tormenta, non impedirtelo…” sento che prosegue mentre scendo nell’oscurità.

Quando torno su, noto che Albus sorride.  
“E’ un buon giorno per una passeggiata, Severus. E’ una giornata limpida e soleggiata”. Si interrompe e mi guarda fisso, solenne, poi prosegue tranquillo “Venire a patti con quel ricordo è un buon modo per cominciare. Forse non sei l’unico che vuole farlo”.  
Afferro la maniglia.  
E’ fredda, come mi sento io.  
Gelido e impotente.  
Tornare a lottare non è facile dopo essersi arresi.  
Appoggio la fronte al legno della porta e ascolto il mio respiro affrettato.  
Dirsi che va tutto bene non funziona gran ché.  
Sirius, che ti è successo?  
Serro gli occhi impedendomi di fare la figura del bambino e apro la porta spingendomi a forza in quel chiarore mattutino.

* * * * *

Ho appena abbandonato il mio ultimo cliente, soddisfatto del mio lavoro: una complicata serie di pozioni dimagranti.  
Sono stato volutamente crudele a posizionarle una ad una attorno al suo piatto su cui troneggiava un’enorme fetta di torta di mele con abbondante contorno di salsa acida.  
Quell’uomo è malato di  _ciccitudine_ , come l’avrebbe chiamata Sirius.  
E’ grasso principalmente nel cervello.   
Un ghigno mi ha curvato le labbra nel notare l’espressione preoccupata su quel viso tondo.  
Ha controindicazioni serie, la mia cura, ma gliele ho elencate con precisione e non posso davvero sentirmi in colpa se non le seguirà alla lettera.

Mentre cammino svelto per andare a far scorta di ingredienti un raggio di sole mi ferisce gli occhi.  
Mi copro il viso con una mano mentre cerco la fonte di quel disturbo.  
E in una vetrina poco distante, un oggetto di vetro riflette il sole splendendo fulgido. Sul corpo bombato di quell’ampolla si riflettono tutti i colori dell’iride scomposti in un arcobaleno lieve, appena percepibile.  
E’ un attimo ritrovarmi piegato a terra, sgomento.  
La comprensione improvvisa mi fa prorompere un verso strozzato dalla gola.  
Boccheggio, mentre il dolore si fa straziante, mi artiglia il petto e mi ruba il fiato.  
Rimango accovacciato a terra, incapace di compiere qualsiasi gesto, ignorando la gente che mi passa accanto, i toni preoccupati e la loro diffidenza.  
Rimango lì fino a che il sole non cala dietro le case, spegnendo quella luce impietosa, rendendo quel pezzo di vetro un inutile, patetico oggetto.  
Come me.  
Quando mi rialzo a fatica mi sento come si mi avessero spezzato in più pezzi e poi ricomposto.  
Niente però può cancellare il disgusto.  
Lo sento concentrato nel ventre, ancorato alle viscere.  
Accorgersi di aver buttato tutta una vita è un peso troppo grande da sopportare.  
Persino per me.

**Altrove (III)**

L’uomo dietro il Velo ha smesso di studiarsi.  
Le immagini si sono susseguite senza interruzioni regalandogli qualcosa su cui fissare lo sguardo.  
Alle immagini si è aggiunto il suono e non è stato difficile riconoscere la sua voce, sebbene quella sullo schermo fluttuante del nulla sia una voce giovane, piena di vita.  
Non è semplice capire quello che vi accade.  
La velocità con cui si susseguono è vertiginosa, a volte.  
Pochi fotogrammi si soffermano il tempo di fissarli nella memoria, poi riprendono la loro folle corsa e il suono diventa rumore, cacofonia.  
L’uomo dietro il Velo ha scoperto di avere un nome.  
Gli piace il modo in cui l’altro lo pronuncia, anche se l’acredine gli storce la bocca in una smorfia scontenta.  
Si chiama Sirius e quel suono ha il potere di rendergli parte della sua umanità.

Mentre quei due litigano, l’uomo dietro al Velo riacquista alcuni dei suoi ricordi.  
Frammenti spezzati di una vita che non credeva avesse mai avuto.  
Un giovanissimo lui, di non più di dieci anni, colpisce con violenza il vetro di una porta mandandolo in frantumi.  
Un gesto fluido, quasi elegante, quello del suo pugno sinistro.  
Solo il movimento dell’avambraccio sulla superficie vetrosa e quella si è scomposta in mille schegge irregolari ferendogli la mano.  
Un ragazzino lo guarda con un misto di paura e orgoglio.  
L’uomo dietro al Velo torna a guardarsi la mano sinistra.  
La cicatrice acquista un significato nuovo.  
Ha un senso, e questo è gratificante.

Torna a fissare le immagini vorticanti.  
Corrono e corrono e ricominciano da capo.  
L’uomo sforza la vista per catturarne il significato, perché sa che c’è.  
Deve esserci.  
Si afferra le ginocchia aguzze con le mani e sporge il busto.  
Socchiude gli occhi e aggrotta la fronte in profonda concentrazione.  
Improvvisamente tutto rallenta.  
Voci e immagini si fanno chiare.

“Dove sei stato?” chiede Severus.  
Sirius sorride e mostra l’oggetto per cui l’uomo sa che litigheranno.  
“Il tuo regalo”, risponde semplicemente e l’uomo intuisce in quel tono che la scelta dell’oggetto l’ha soddisfatto.  
C’è una luce intensa negli occhi grigi.  
Una luce potente che l’altro sembra non notare.  
Sembra che non noti molto.  
Le labbra, che l’uomo ricorda morbide e cedevoli, gli si piegano sprezzanti.  
Osserva l’oggetto con qualcosa che sembra delusione e amarezza, e l’uomo vorrebbe gridargli di guardare l’altro, non quel fottutissimo affare.  
Allora tutto sarebbe più chiaro.  
“Stavo impazzendo, Severus, per trovarti qualcosa e improvvisamente ho visto questo…”  
Ma l’altro lo interrompe.  
“Tutto questo tempo per quella?”, chiede lasciando trapelare chiaramente l’incredulità, la delusione e un sottile dolore.  
L’uomo ricorda che l’altro non lo guardava mai veramente.  
Non ascoltava mai veramente.  
E sa che l’espressione che si fissa sul suo viso smagrito è la stessa che nota sul volto del Sirius giovane.  
Stanchezza.  
Rammarico.  
Impotenza.  
Per quanto lo ami il giovane Sirius non ha intenzione di fare altro.  
Ha già sopportato fin troppo.  
Lui, che di pazienza ne ha sempre avuta poca.  
Questo avrebbe dovuto pur significare qualcosa!  
Stringe le labbra in una linea dura e l’uomo ricorda, con la forza di un Bolide, che era stato forte il desiderio di colpirlo, come è forte adesso, in questo esatto istante in cui il fotogramma si sofferma su quel viso troppo chiuso.  
L’uomo stringe forte i pugni e avverte le unghie premere nella carne morbida della mano.  
Anche adesso, come allora, trattiene il respiro.  
E' forte, troppo forte il desiderio di colpirlo.  
Fargli male.  
Rompergli quel naso fottuto, spaccargli le labbra sprezzanti.  
Fargli male davvero.  
Fino a cancellargli dalla faccia quell'espressione patetica.  
Poi la stanchezza l'aveva sopraffatto, e aveva desistito.  
Severus era un muro impenetrabile, troppo concentrato su se stesso per capire gli altri.  
E non si piaceva.  
E come poteva pensare che quel Sirius si interessasse davvero ad uno come lui?  
Non c’era niente da fare.  
L’uomo dietro al Velo, il Sirius di adesso, fissa il volto del ragazzo, mentre ancora si rinnova quella tremenda stanchezza e quell’enorme furore.  
Poi scioglie piano i pugni e sospira.  
E ancora osserva.  
La coscienza lo inonda del ricordo di pelle morbida su guance pallide.   
Quei quattro peli timidi erano la sua croce e il suo tormento, ma a Sirius piaceva passarvi sopra le labbra.  
E il suo sospiro trattenuto quando scendeva a sfiorargli il collo appena sotto l’orecchio.  
E quel pomo d'Adamo che vibrava impazzito quando i baci si facevano più assorti.  
L’uomo dietro al Velo non ricorda molto, ma che amava Severus sì.  
E anche che ha continuato ad amarlo, nonostante tutto.  
Con rancore, irruenza e angoscia.  
E’ un ricordo che ne ha risvegliati altri.  
Una lunga catena di istanti passati che spezzano il respiro e torcono le viscere.  
Non è stata una passeggiata, per nulla, eppure quel sentimento è rimasto intatto con la stessa forza e intensità di allora.  
Ma sa di non averglielo mai detto.  
Sono cose che non sa dire.  
Forse, se ne avesse avuto il coraggio, non sarebbe andata in quel modo, ma anche se ne fosse stato in grado, Severus non gli avrebbe creduto.

L’uomo vede il Sirius di allora afferrare l’altro per il davanti della toga e avvicinare il viso tanto da sfiorargli le labbra.  
Pronuncia le parole che disse allora, con la stessa identica sensazione di impotenza.  
L’uomo sa che saranno le ultime.  
Lo strazio nel pronunciarle è forte adesso come lo era stato allora.  
Lo amava così tanto.  
Ma l’amore non basta, questo lo sa.  
“Quello che vedi”, e il giovane Sirius solleva la storta davanti al viso dell’altro, “quello che pensi, quello che sei, è quello che ti meriti”.  
E’ nell’attimo in cui il Sirius giovane si strappa dall’altro che tutto prende a fluttuare come sospinto da un vento forte.  
Le immagini continuano a fluire, ma si accavallano e ribaltano come proiettate su un lenzuolo steso ad asciugare al sole.  
Poi si lacerano con un rumore assordante.  
Ovunque compaiono squarci e quella tempesta è semplicemente troppo forte perché l’uomo possa rimanere in piedi.  
Non può descrivere quello che prova nel vedere i ragazzi che erano scomporsi e strapparsi e disfarsi come fumo.  
Vorrebbe avere il potere di ricucire ogni cosa ma non sa che precipitare, e l’ultimo pensiero prima dell’oblio è il chiedersi se mai, mai più potrà sentirsi integro.

 


	4. Capitolo 4

**Adesso**

Di nuovo l'acqua fredda a scorrermi sulla testa.  
Ancora le dita a scivolarmi tra le ciocche umide.  
Mi sto lavando i capelli.  
E’ la terza volta.  
Con la coda dell'occhio controllo il ripiano del lavabo col respiro sospeso.  
Il flacone dello shampoo e il suo tappo sono perfettamente allineati, per fortuna.  
Posso tornare a sfregarmi energicamente.  
Muovo il capo da un lato all’altro in modo che i capelli siano perfettamente privi di sapone e poi tendo la mano per afferrare il flacone.  
“Quattro”, conto.  
Poi...  
Mi blocco a metà strada.  
C’è un uomo fermo sulla porta, mollemente appoggiato al legno dello stipite, braccia conserte e sorriso sghembo.  
Avverto il cuore smettere di pompare sangue e fumi bianchi cominciare  a sbiadirmi la vista.  
Rimango piegato sotto il getto dell’acqua incapace di muovermi, aggrappato al bordo scheggiato del lavabo.  
Non è illusione.  
Basta quel sorriso storto, troppo perfetto e troppo suo, per convincermi che Sirius è là.  
L’acqua mi bagna abbondante il viso cancellando le lacrime che avverto amare sulle mie labbra, permettendomi di nascondere la mia stupida debolezza.  
Sbatto più volte le palpebre, furente, per scacciare acqua, incoscienza e lacrime mentre sento le gambe divenire piombo.  
“Severus”, dice solo, accentuando il ghigno. “Non ci si vede da un sacco di tempo, non è vero?”  
Sirius.  
Solo lui potrebbe esordire con una frase del genere.  
Chiudo gli occhi e permetto al fiato di trovare la via della bocca in un singulto scomposto.  
Sento i suoi passi sul vecchio linoleum gonfio frusciare fino a me, la manopola dell’acqua fredda cigolare e ancora la sua voce divertita: “Non è questo il modo più efficace per suicidarsi, sai? Almeno non quello più veloce”, dice e l’acqua smette di scrosciare. Un filo sottilissimo però continua a fluire. Il rubinetto perde.  
“Avanti Severus, esci fuori di lì”.  
Vorrei dirgli che non posso, che il mio corpo si rifiuta di obbedire, ma quello che mi esce è solo un altro patetico singhiozzo.  
Odiandomi faccio leva sulle mani e mi sollevo a fatica.  
Sembro un vecchio storpio.  
Guardo il suo sorriso tra la frangia grondante e mi sento ancora spaventosamente sul punto di svenire.  
Sirius mi afferra alla vita prima che le gambe mi cedano del tutto.  
Riconosco il suo tocco e, quando il mio viso incontra l’incavo della sua spalla, anche il suo odore.  
Non faccio altro che gemere come un patetico marmocchio, ma mi aggrappo a lui col terrore sottile che possa sparire di nuovo.  
Mi allaccio sfinito al suo collo assaporando la stretta familiare delle sue braccia.  
“Ti sei ridotto uno schifo, Severus”, mi dice e mi sembrano le parole più dolci che abbia mai sentito.  
“Non sono in me”, penso lambendogli il collo con la lingua.  
Anche il suo sapore è lo stesso.  
Non c’è gentilezza nel gesto che fa con le mani scostandomi dal viso i capelli fradici, costringendomi a guardarlo.  
“Ciao”, dice e gli ridono gli occhi insieme alle labbra.  
“Ciao”, rispondo, tentando di sorridere anch’io, cosa che non mi riesce da troppo tempo.  
Tutta una vita.  
"A sforzarti così ti farai venire le rughe", ride lui. "E già così non sei molto carino".  
Poi tira fuori la bacchetta e mi asciuga i capelli.  
“Non vorrai ammalarti proprio ora”, mi sussurra passandovi le dita a separarli in ciocche morbide.  
Tento ancora di affondare il viso sulla sua spalla perché sto per mettermi a frignare ma Sirius me lo impedisce, impegnato com’è a scrutarmi il volto.  
A memorizzarne ogni particolare.   
Sento le lacrime pungermi gli occhi ed allora i miei denti corrono ad afferrare le labbra in un morso violento, tanto da sentire il sapore del sangue.  
Non posso piangere.  
Non c’è niente da piangere, in realtà.  
Le lacrime, anche se di gioia, sono ridicole e inutili.  
Sirius continua a scrutarmi tanto intensamente da farmi sentire inerme.  
Evidentemente si accorge del mio imbarazzo, perché scoppia a ridere strizzando gli occhi.  
Una risata colma di vita.  
Un balsamo.  
Poi la risata si spegne ma gli occhi rimangono ilari.  
“Scusa”, mi dice, mentre lo sguardo continua a muoversi sul mio viso, “ma sono affamato e non puoi capire quanto”.  
Poi agli occhi seguono le mani.  
In punta di dita mi percorre i lineamenti come un cieco.  
Chiudo gli occhi e lo lascio fare.  
Chissà se lo sente il mio cuore che pompa forsennato.  
A me pare che faccia un rumore assordante.

* * * * *

 

Quando sono riemerso dal nulla ero nudo come un verme.  
Nudo e disteso su un freddo pavimento con decine d’occhi a fissarmi sconvolti.  
Sono rimasto immobile, gambe e braccia spalancate a riafferrare le fila dei miei ricordi.  
Sbiaditi e confusi alcuni, enormi buchi neri altri, se non per alcune sporadiche immagini.  
E il viso di Severus come una lampada in quel crepuscolo.  
Quel viso e la ferma convinzione di essere un mago e di volere disperatamente una bacchetta per eliminare dalla mia vista tutti quei decrepiti stregoni troppo curiosi.  
E poi il caos.  
Un accozzaglia di voci bercianti che le mie povere orecchie, abituate da anni al più assoluto silenzio, si sarebbero volentieri staccate dalla testa per fuggire via.  
Ho alzato il capo e ho potuto appena scorgere un vecchio arco di pietra prima che mi afferrassero e  cominciassero tutti insieme a farmi mille domande cui non potevo e non volevo rispondere.  
Ero frastornato.  
Tutto ha cominciato a correre, da allora.  
Mi hanno rinchiuso in una stanza al San Mungo dove mi hanno rivoltato come un guanto, facendomi esami su esami.  
Mi hanno rivestito e la sensazione degli abiti addosso è tutt’ora spiacevole e fastidiosa.  
E infine c’è stato un continuo via vai di gente.  
Di alcuni non avevo memoria.

Di Harry, che mi ha buttato le braccia al collo, ho ricordi spezzati, che faticano ad incastrarsi.  
Ho difficoltà a collegare il suo viso di ora a quello che ho impresso nella mente.  
Ha perduto ogni traccia del ragazzino che era.  
Ha il viso affilato e serio.  
“Voldemort è morto”, è stata la prima cosa che mi ha comunicato ed io ho aggrottato la fronte, rovistando in quel casino che sono i miei ricordi per dare un volto ed una connotazione a quel nome.  
Sono riuscito ad associarvi rabbia, dolore, tradimento e visi che mi hanno lasciato un vuoto cupo e duro nello stomaco, visi a cui non voglio ancora pensare, non in quel modo.  
Ho capito, quindi, che era una cosa buona ed ho sorriso.  
Lui no.  
L’ho guardato in silenzio alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire.  
La mia memoria fallata ha sputato fuori l’immagine di due ragazzi.  
“I tuoi amici?” ho chiesto sorridendo.  
“Ron è partito ed Hermione…”  
Ha scosso la testa lentamente.  
Non so quello che ho provato, non riesco ancora a far ordine nei miei pensieri.  
Ho lasciato passare qualche secondo prima di chiedere “E Severus?” col cuore in gola.  
L’ho visto sgranare gli occhi e stringere le labbra in una smorfia.  
“Non ne so nulla”, ha risposto scuotendo la testa. “Dopo la guerra ha lasciato la scuola e non si è fatto più vedere”.  
Si è fermato un secondo a guardarmi come per accertarsi che fossi proprio io e non un impostore e, all’improvviso ho ricordato che lui e Severus non erano in ottimi rapporti.    
Merlino, non aveva tutti i torti.  
Severus era insopportabile in versione adulta.  
Non credo lo sopportassi molto neanche io, se non tra le lenzuola.  
Poi Harry ha sospirato e ha aggiunto: “Sono contento che tu sia tornato. Quando starai meglio mi racconterai com’è andata”.  
Ho annuito, ma non credo che lo farò.

Di Remus, che è venuto a trovarmi in compagnia di quella che è diventata sua moglie, ricordo quasi tutto.  
Ha lo stesso ghigno saccente e la stessa finta aria da bravo ragazzo.  
Ha parlato poco, lasciando volentieri quella parte a Tonks, che si è esibita nel più vivace campionario delle sue doti di mutaforme a mio totale beneficio.  
La prima vera risata me l’ha strappata lei.  
Credo che Remus abbia trovato un’ottima compagna.  
La guarda come se non potesse ancora credere di esser riuscito a farsi una vita quantomeno normale.  
Quando l’ilarità e la voglia di giocare si è affievolita, ho chiesto a Tonks di portarmi qualcosa da bere.  
“Dov’è Severus?” ho chiesto a Remus appena lei è uscita.  
Lui ha sfuggito il mio sguardo e si è preso tutto il tempo per rispondermi, attento e misurato.  
“Non lo so Sirius”, ha detto poi nel più tranquillo dei toni. “Credo sia tornato a casa sua, ma non ne sono sicuro. Non ho avuto interesse a frequentarlo, a dirtela tutta”. Si è lisciato le pieghe dei pantaloni con un gesto svogliato e poi mi ha guardato.  
“Non so quanto ricordi, Sirius e molte cose non puoi ancora saperle. Severus, alla fine era dalla nostra parte ma certe cose che ha fatto, anche se per ordine di Silente, non riesco comunque a mandarle giù”.  
Avrei voluto dirgli che del passato, oramai, non me ne importava nulla, ma ho capito che non erano le parole giuste da dire in quel momento.  
So che Severus ha ucciso Silente.  
E’ una delle prime cose che i miei visitatori si sono premurati di raccontarmi.  
Ma conosco Severus.  
So che è incapace di perdonare e di perdonarsi.  
So che ha fatto cose orrende, eppure lo amo.  
Nessuno ha mai capito il legame che mi unisce a lui.  
Neanch’io a dire il vero.  
Ma esiste, ed è giunto oltre il nulla tanto da reciderlo e da liberarmi.

Non ho più chiesto a nessuno di Severus.  
Ho abbandonato il discorso come tutti hanno abbandonato lui.

E’ passato parecchio tempo prima che si decidessero a lasciarmi in pace.  
Harry vive ormai con la piccola Weasley, da qualche parte a Londra ed io sono tornato in possesso della mia casa e dell’eredità materna, sebbene non arda dal desiderio di abitarci.  
Il mio desiderio è un altro.  
Ritrovarmi e possibilmente non perdermi più.

Per questo sono qui a percorrere con le dita il suo corpo scarno.  
Non c’è desiderio ora, se non quello potente di riscoprirlo e di riscoprirmi.  
E’ appagante osservare qualcuno che non sia io.  
Qualcuno che non mi fa mille domande, ma si offre al mio esame senza una  parola.  
Ho studiato il suo viso, le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate e ho passato l’indice sulla gobba del naso facendo fiorire sulla sua bocca una smorfia stanca che ho spianato con le dita ed assaggiato con le labbra, carezzandola appena.  
Ho  sfiorato la curva spigolosa della mascella scoprendola ancora liscia come la ricordavo, e ho percorso la linea del collo beandomi del movimento ritmico del pomo d’Adamo.  
Se il suo cuore batte a tempo farà un chiasso d’inferno.  
Ora lo guardo senza toccarlo.  
Non fa una piega.  
Rimane assorto ad occhi chiusi, le labbra lievemente discoste.  
Afferro quella brutta maglietta che indossa e gliela sollevo fino a sfilargliela con bruschi strattoni per poi gettarla in terra.  
L’unica cosa che fa è quella di inclinarsi appena indietro fino a sorreggersi con le mani al bordo del lavandino.  
Gli sorrido, anche se so che non può vedermi, visto che si ostina a tener gli occhi chiusi.  
Gli tremano appena un po’ le labbra.  
Smetto di guardargli il viso e torno alla mia ispezione.  
Mentre scorro le mani lungo il torace, seguendo le linee delle ossa e dei muscoli, noto il ritmico sollevarsi del petto, non proprio regolare.  
Non ci bado e seguo il cerchio dei capezzoli con l’indice.  
Vedo le aureole incresparsi sotto il mio tocco e i capezzoli sporgere eretti.  
Con la mano seguo la linea di peli che divide in due il ventre, sottile e precisa, fino ad incontrare l’elastico degli slip.  
Gli vedo contrarre il ventre e sussultare.  
Alzo il viso ad incontrare il suo e sorrido nel vederlo inspirare per ritrovare il controllo.  
Ancora non si muove, è solo un pochino più rigido.  
Infilo le dita sotto l’elastico e tiro giù gli slip con un unico gesto, seguendo la loro discesa fino alle caviglie sottili.  
Mi fermo un attimo, accovacciato ai suoi piedi, inspirando ed espirando con metodo, sentendo risvegliare in me desideri d’altro genere a cui non voglio ancora ubbidire.  
So per certo che non intendo portare un minuto di più gli abiti che indosso e da dove mi trovo mi sbrigo a sfilarli disordinatamente partendo dalle scarpe, con cui ho un conflitto che non credo supererò mai più.  
Poi a palme aperte risalgo le gambe lentamente, fino alle cosce un po’ discoste.  
Mi prendo tutto il tempo che posso, studiando ogni segno su quegli arti troppo magri fino a sfiorare i testicoli con il dorso della mano.  
Il sesso è già teso e svetta in alto. Lo osservo senza toccarlo stringendo le mani ai fianchi ossuti, riconoscendo sotto i palmi lo spessore della pelle tesa sopra le anche.  
Il respiro di Severus si è fatto più concitato, ma ancora non si muove.  
Sorrido e mi alzo.  
Gli afferro le spalle e lo faccio voltare.  
Lui lo fa senza una parola tornando ad appoggiare i palmi sul lavabo.  
Questo Severus è docile, troppo docile.  
Sorrido con un angolo della bocca e torno ad occuparmi della mia ispezione.  
Con i polpastrelli conto ogni vertebra che spicca su quella schiena leggermente curva.  
Percorrere il suo corpo è un’esigenza assoluta.  
Ogni curva e ogni spigolo mi regala un po’ di me stesso e dei miei ricordi.  
E nonostante tutto quello che apprendo, non posso fare a meno di lui.  
Mi ha salvato, nell’unico modo che poteva.  
Non dimenticandomi.  
Facendo della mia memoria la sua malattia.  
Per questo, io credo, sono ancora vivo.  
Appoggio il palmo bene aperto sulla curva appena accennata del fondoschiena.  
Rimango così per un tempo infinito, mi pare, ad occhi chiusi, ascoltando i palpiti del mio cuore.  
Poi mi decido a scendere e a scostare le natiche per ritrovare l’ultimo segno che mi darà la certezza assoluta che non sto sognando, abbandonato nel centro esatto del nulla.  
Il suo unico neo è esattamente nello stesso posto che rammentavo.  
Quasi invisibile, celato allo sguardo nella piega delle natiche, impresso su quella destra.  
“Sono a casa”, penso, ed il sollievo mi sommerge.  
Mi stringo a lui serrandogli la vita con un braccio, schiacciando il torace contro la sua schiena e ripetendogli in un sussurro quelle parole: “Sono a casa, Severus”.

* * * * * 

Dopo la rivelazione, la mia vita non è stata più la stessa.  
Sono tornato a casa molto tardi quel giorno, facendo saltare in un colpo solo tutta la meticolosa pianificazione della mia giornata.  
“Stai bene?” è stata la prima cosa che mi ha chiesto Albus.  
Non ho risposto.  
Odio le domande inutili.  
Bastava guardarmi per capire, ma il vecchio è sempre stato il tipo di individuo convinto della bontà delle parole, certo della loro qualità terapeutica.  
Tremavo ancora, sebbene più per il freddo che per lo choc.  
Mi sono accasciato sul divano e sono rimasto immobile a guardare il camino spento, mentre l’immagine di Sirius prigioniero in un mondo che non potevo neanche arrivare a concepire, mi incendiava lo stomaco di furore represso.  
Ho passato il mese seguente a studiare e a fare ricerche.  
L’unica cosa degna di essere fatta era quella di liberare Sirius ad ogni costo.  
Anche a quello della vita.  
Il pensiero di aver contribuito a quella detenzione mi faceva stare ancora peggio.  
Se Sirius mi avesse ascoltato, se soltanto si fosse fidato ancora un poco di me…  
Ho reclinato la testa stanco.  
C’era stato troppo rancore, dopo.  
Interi giorni di rancore e odio e sporadiche scopate come valvole di sfogo a pentole in continua ebollizione.  
Tutto questo veleno per colpa mia.  
Tutto per colpa della mia incapacità a capire chi dicevo di amare.  
Salazar!  
Se ripercorro a ritroso la mia vita, posso far risalire tutti i miei fallimenti a quel dannato giorno.  
Ed è talmente mostruoso che niente potrà mai cancellarlo.  
Neanche il miracolo incredibile che lui sia qui ora, senza che io abbia fatto nulla.

E adesso che mi sta abbracciando, che sento il suo tepore, che avverto il suo sesso premere tra le mie natiche, vorrei trovare il coraggio di chiedergli scusa, il coraggio di dirgli che non lo merito, che non merito questa possibilità.  
“Sono a casa, Severus”, mi bisbiglia con tanto sollievo da farmi venire voglia di rotolarmi in terra, di scomparire.  
“Scusa”, riesco a dire a fior di labbra non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime e trovando conforto nel fatto che Sirius non possa vederle.  
Ma non basta a farmi star meglio.  
Ed allora glielo ripeto, più volte e ogni volta un po’ più forte, perché capisca, perché senta.  
“Scusa, anche se non basterà, lo so”, gli sussurro alla fine, sfinito.  
Sirius è rimasto immobile, le labbra premute sulla mia schiena, le braccia allacciate alla vita.  
“Stai piangendo, per caso?” mi chiede col tono canzonatorio di sempre. “Chi è che si è impossessato di te? Perché non puoi essere tu, Severus”, continua poi serrando le braccia un po’ di più.  
Sospiro contrariato.  
La capacità di irritarmi l’ha conservata intatta.  
Merlino, gli chiedo scusa e lui mi deride!  
Non faccio in tempo a rispondere che avverto le sue mani prendere vita e scendere ad afferrarmi il sesso già teso.  
Rimango improvvisamente senza fiato nei polmoni.  
Non è tempo di parlare ora.  
Mi spingo contro di lui e sentirlo gemere mi sconvolge e mi esalta.  
Frenetico mi separa le natiche e preme per entrare.  
“Non posso aspettare”, mi ringhia ed io mi spingo ancora più indietro, cercandolo e sbuffo fuori un “Neanche io”, che sembra un grugnito.  
Appena mi penetra il dolore è talmente intenso che il primo istinto è quello di sfuggirgli, ma lui mi trattiene con forza e preme ancora per affondare di più.  
Mi mordo le labbra e provo a rilassare i muscoli.  
Mi concentro sul suo sesso dentro di me, sull’euforica sensazione di riconoscerlo, di ritrovare le sue spinte, le sue mani nervose a stringermi i fianchi e il suo respiro concitato su tutto.  
Il piacere si fa largo a spintoni, suscitato anche dalla certezza assoluta che è tutto reale e che io non devo più soltanto ricordare.  
Scosto le cosce e accompagno il movimento di Sirius.  
Non credo che reggerò a lungo.  
Non penso che possa farlo neanche lui.  
La fame di tutti questi anni è così famelica che deve essere soddisfatta e subito.  
Sento la mano di Sirius correre al mio sesso.  
Non ha mai sopportato di raggiungere l’orgasmo per primo.  
Sorrido e lascio che il piacere esploda, tremando tra le sue braccia, urlando il suo nome.  
Mi fa bene poterlo gridare di nuovo, voglio che lui capisca quanto mi è mancato.  
Voglio che lui sappia che non ho intenzione di lasciarlo più andare.  
Che anche il solo pensiero mi fa fremere di raccapriccio.  
Lo sento spingere ancora e faccio fatica a sostenermi al lavabo.  
Mentre viene mi afferra il collo con i denti e stringe.  
Attendo che i sussulti sfumino prima di scivolare ginocchia in terra, lieto di non dover più sostenere il suo peso, visto che le gambe non mi sorreggono più.  
Lo sento ridere ed è la cosa più bella del mondo.  
“Voltati”, mi dice ed io lo faccio costringendo gli arti ad obbedirmi.  
“Non sei già stanco, vero?” mi chiede.  
Scuoto la testa.  
Sono sfinito, ma per altro.  
Non mi priverò di lui, anche se dovessi morire di stenti.  
Mi spinge su tirandomi per una mano ed io mi ritrovo tra le sue braccia.  
Mi stringo a lui talmente forte da cavargli fuori uno sbuffo divertito.  
“Sono qui per restare” mi sussurra quando ritrova il fiato e poi, con il viso affondato nel mio collo: “Ti amo, Severus”.  
Ed io non riesco a pensare ad altro che a lui, qui, in questo momento.  
E alla fortuna sfacciata che ho.  
“Anche io ti amo Sirius”, gli rispondo con un filo di voce e cerco le sue labbra.  
Dovrei sentirmi uno stupido a comportarmi da ragazzina innamorata, ma non ci riesco, non ora.  
So che la nostra storia sarà complicata.  
Al mondo non ci saranno mai persone più testarde di noi due.  
Ma voglio provare a farla funzionare.  
Lo voglio davvero.  
Perchè buttare all'aria un’opportunità così preziosa, questo sì che sarebbe da idioti.  
Così mi stringo a lui e lascio la testa a riposo.  
“Non mi seccare”, penso. “Almeno per un po’”.

* * * * * 

Ora che guardo Severus dormire tranquillo nel silenzio quasi irreale della stanza, la paura mi assale.  
La paura di non riuscire a vivere come si deve.  
La paura di mandare tutto a puttane.  
Lo guardo e gli scosto i capelli dal viso.  
E’ sereno, finalmente.  
Dopo aver cancellato dal soffitto con un colpo di bacchetta le crepe che fissava ipnotizzato, la fronte umida di sudore, si è addormentato in poco tempo.  
Rimango a guardarlo per molto sentendo il torpore cogliermi pian piano, sfumando le mie ansie come il vento che disperde la nebbia.  
Credo che una parte di me continuerà per sempre a vivere oltre il Velo.  
Quella parte che mi intimerà di fermarmi nel momento in cui riprenderò a correre a velocità folle.  
Quando arresterà il mio cammino prima di bruciarmi fino a consumare me stesso.

E’ tempo di assaporarla la vita.  
Non di rincorrerla.

 


End file.
